Sweets
by BMIK
Summary: Reno was having a bad day already but throw Hojo's new concoction into the mix and the redhead gets a lot more than cavities... Reno/?, nsfw, co-written with Chephren


**Just a little oneshot we did some time ago and wanted to share^^ It's basically smut, but we hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters.

BMIK: Hojo, Sephiroth, phone friend

Chephren: Reno, Tseng,Yazoo

* * *

><p><strong>1. Ice cream<strong>

A green glow emanated from the huge, mako filled tubs that stuffed the otherwise dark ShinRa lab, creating weird shadows. One of those shadows was attached to an even darker scientist, who was rubbing his hands madly, very satisfied with his new experiments. He had just created the most important elixir in existence, and what a great potion it was! It would change the world to a degree unimaginable yet, it was the most powerful weapon ever invented by man!

Now he just needed someone to test it...

He had already called for a certain redhead, and he should be here, down in the gloomy labs, any minute now...

Surely, Reno shuffled down the hall, grumbling. "Ugh!" he whined, kicking an errant piece of flotsam that had found its way in with the muddy toe of his boot. His shoes were always dirty. Rude had been outright laughing when he stuck his head in the breakroom to let Reno know that Professor Hojo had requested him. His partner had been on his way out of the office for a much-needed vacation so there was no one to pawn the errand off on. This was so not in Reno's job description, being the strange guy's guinea pig! When he'd asked Tseng for some random Turk assignment as a reprieve, he was almost certain that the Head Turk'd had a wicked gleam in his eye when he apologized.

The mechanical whirring of the science lab doors could be heard as the redhead walked in.

"What can I do for you, yo?" His eyes scanned the room and he nearly leapt out of his skin when the dark, pale man appeared right behind him.

"Eat this."

Very unceremoniously, Dr. Hojo held a cup of strange, too-brightly glowing ice cream under the redhead´s nose, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses and his smile was too excited for anyone´s good. Too many sharp teeth, it seemed.

"Hold on one second, I'm not eating any of that-hmmth!" Reno was cut off when a spoonful of the radioactive-looking stuff was shoveled roughly into his mouth. It was freezing and rather nasty. Once Reno got over his brain freeze, he uncovered his face and prepared to glare at the man harshly, but the lil fuck had disappeared. "Ugh! What's the big idea? You could have at least sweetened that crap, yo!"

Just then, he was distracted by the whirring of the lab doors as they opened and in stepped... the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on!

XxXxXxX

He hated coming down here, it never failed to make his day even worse than it already was, no matter the circumstances, and his mood was already abysmal today... Luckily though, he found his cellphone right on one of the tables near the door, so he wouldn´t have to search for it and bump into Hojo again. Once a day was more than enough already.

Grabbing it roughly, the man was just about to turn on his heels and leave the labs, when he became aware of the only other person in the room, staring at him strangely.

"Don´t you have anything to do?" Sephiroth snapped, highly irritated.

Reno leered at the tall silver vision. "Nah, what could be more important than being near you, hot stuff?" Drawing closer, the redhead reached up with an unsteady hand and as he felt smooth leather warmed by the general's skin beneath and a low growl escaped him, not necessarily by accident either.

"... Excuse me?" Sephiroth scowled, making a forceful step back. Then he relaxed though, just turning on his heels and wordlessly walking out of the lab. The redhead was known for his bad habit of annoying the living daylights out of people just for the 'fun' of it. However, Sephiroth wouldn´t have it, especially not today! He had enough to deal with as it was and ignoring the redhead was probably the easiest way to deal with him.

Putting his cell phone back into his pocket, Sephiroth pushed the button of the elevator that luckily arrived quickly with a little binging sound.

Just the sight of that silver mane flowing as the general walked away, Reno might as well have floated after him on air with a happy grin on his face. With the quickest of swishes, the most flamboyant of Turks was behind Sephiroth in a flash inside the cabin.

"So what's on the agenda today, beautiful?" Lifting a lock of shimmering hair, Reno sniffed it and cradled it lovingly against his cheek.

Sephiroth regretted deeply not having pushed the button fast enough. THIS was pushing it way past the tolerable! Growling, Sephiroth snatched his hair out of Reno´s grip. Usually people were clever enough to stay away from the general when he was in one of his infamously cranky moods, but maybe Reno was just too dumb to notice.

Or suicidal.

"I am in no mood for this, Turk, and if you want to keep your fingers on your hand and your tongue in your mouth, I would advise you to stay far, far away from me and keep your trap shut." The words were spoken calmly, but with an incredible amount of menace. Too bad Sephiroth didn´t have Masamune with him. He had two very capable hands though.

"Aww, but Seph… gods, you're just so SEXY! Man, the way you just flash those nipples at everyone, you tease!" Reno whined, moving aside Sephiroth's lapel, wanting to see it again. "Oh, hello, little guy…" the redhead lilted to it as if it were a cute little bunny peering at him from behind a shrub. However, his body told him it was a nipple and not a little forest creature and he fell forward onto a broad chest, ducking his head, needing a taste.

Sephiroth never swore and he hadn´t killed any subordinates since that unfortunate incident with the very clumsy PA and the scissors, but he thought that now was a very appropriate time to rethink his principles.

"What the hell!"

No one touched his nipples without permission! They were Sephiroth´s VERY own nipples!

His fingers already cramped around the redhead´s throat, holding the man away from himself at an arm´s length, but Reno seemed to be lucky today, because at that moment, the elevator doors opened.

A slightly disturbed crowd stared at them awkwardly, causing Sephiroth to growl again, pushing the redhead away and marching out into the office corridor. The others quickly stepped aside, staring after him with fear in their eyes. Better not get anywhere near the general today...

Coughing and wheezing, holding his throat, Reno took a moment before his breath returned to him. When he thought back on the events of his life flashing before his eyes just now, Reno felt a strange sensation inside, fear… irrational, heart-thumping fear… However, something in his mind told his body to register this feeling as no doubt part of his fiery passion for this icy prince.

"Heh," he wheezed but the look on his face was awfully smug, "_You_ love me, yo!" Picking himself up again, Reno swaggered after his radiant, unwilling prize with a sizeable erection straining at his uniform pants.

Sephiroth whirled around, clearly having enough now and not caring if there were 50 witnesses to his bloody murder. Eyes blazing, he hollered,

"I wouldn´t even harbor anything close to a positive emotion towards you if you were the last breathing thing on the planet!"

_"... Is that so."_

Startled, the General moved his eyes from the infuriating redhead to the cellphone he held in his hands. An automatic reaction to the thing buzzing in his pocket caused him to pick it up while he was still busy killing the Turk with his death glare.

Straightening, the redhead immediately forgotten, Sephiroth held the phone towards his ear, cupping the mouth piece with his hand while he turned away for some privacy, obviously trying to appease the person at the other end of the line with soothing half whispers.

"Good morning, kitten... I was not talking to you, do not worry. I am having some kind of a situation here, nothing significant however." He cleared his throat in an almost nervous manner, but he certainly was not comfortable.  
><em><br>"Really... What kind of situation?" _was the suspicious inquiry.__

"It really is nothing," Sephiroth hurriedly assured.__

Reno took the opportunity while the Silver General was busy with his "kitten" to draw very close to him. "Oh, yeah... lemme just get to know your leg a little, baby..." He had begun lightly thrusting against Sephiroth's strong masculine thigh. It was so tight and firm, making the snarky Turk moan, neither caring that there were people watching nor minding his volume.

"_...What is going on ther-"_

"Nothing!" Sephiroth quickly assured, desperate to push the Turk away, his spread out fingers landing all over Reno´s face. Quickly bringing some distance between the two of them, he focused on trying to relocate the phone conversation to a more private place. Right now, half the office was staring at them in bewilderment (and amusement - that quickly evaporated after a very pointed glare from the General, everyone turning back to work or at least pretending to.)

"It´s really nothing, love, you needn´t worry. Why were you calling again?" Sephiroth muttered, rushing down the corridor to the safety of his office.

"Love?" Reno stood there, dumbfounded before he started monkey-running toward those swaying, masculine hips. "Who is that? Who calls you, yo?" In a mad dive, the sloppy Turk landed on his belly on the floor with an 'oof' and quickly grabbed hold of a black Shinra-issue military boot. Fortunately, the floor had just been swept earlier that morning...

Thanks to Sephiroth´s superior sense of balance, he managed to keep his equilibrium but he did grunt into the phone. Then he furiously turned around, shaking his leg. "Get off me, you perverted imbecile!"

_"...You are telling me what is going on RIGHT now or-"_

Sephiroth instantly switched back to sweet and placating, panting into the phone "Really honey, it´s n-... You know what, I´ll call you back." He didn´t wait for a reply but flipped the phone shut, all sweetness gone and replaced by a very dark cloud of ire, when he looked down at the Turk. The air around the General was practically searing.

"Now you..." His left hand blindly punched in a number into his cell and after half a second, it was picked up.

A deep voice, not as deep as Sephiroth's, but prone to be just as stoic, answered.

"General Affairs."

"Tseng..." Sephiroth said, apparently fighting to keep his calm as Reno was still clinging to his foot, and people were staring again, undermining the general´s authority. "You will come here immediately and get your asinine subordinate, unless you want to get him back in a bodybag!"

There was a brief pause and then, "... Two minutes," before the line was cut. Sighing, Tseng slipped his phone into his coat pocket. Rufus' blowjob would just have to wait until this situation was resolved. Though normally, Tseng would be the first to phone in any surprises like this one, he decidedly didn't this time. He wanted to see if Rufus would want to punish him for keeping the man waiting.

_Dammit, Reno..._

As much as the thought of Rufus impatiently palming his cock through ivory slacks behind a large executive desk excited Tseng, his second-in-command was always pulling stunts like this, getting himself into all kinds of trouble. Normally Rude would be the first to bail him out but today, the lucky man would no doubt be lying on a sandy beach soon, soaking up the sun at Costa del Sol with Elena. They weren't an item or anything but Tseng had respectfully and gently declined Elena's offer of the flight ticket... leaving him alone to man the fort. Unfortunately, his perfectionist sensibilities had kept him here, though her offer of not only the vacation, but also her company, had been ever-so-tempting.

_Hm, why _did_ I make Reno my second anyway?_

Turning down a beach vacation, passing over Rude, who had incredible strength and skill in the field and unlike Reno, could actually keep a secret...

Tseng had to admit though; Reno was impressive with demolitions himself. He also held a special place in the Head Turk's heart and if Tseng was the type of person to laugh at work, Reno amused him greatly.

Exactly two minutes later, Tseng rounded the corner of the SOLDIER administrative offices to see a frustrated Sephiroth shaking his boot, trying almost desperately to rid himself of a pest. He had postponed Rufus' salty skin for _this_ mess?

"Reno!" Tseng did his best to look at the redhead sternly but inwardly, he was greatly humored.

Reno, being jostled up and down, looked over at his superior and grinned widely. "Hey-ey-ey Boss," he greeted.

"Reno, let go of the general NOW!"

"B-But... I... lo-... I need him. Tseng, I need him so much!" Reno looked at the Head Turk out of pleading, desperate eyes and his glaring erection of a moment ago still hadn't calmed down.

Tseng's eyes widened at the almost-mention of something he never in a million years thought he would hear that snarky mouth say... "Reno, this is no time for jokes."

"WHAT?" Looking over at the Wutaian man and then up into blazing, murderous feline eyes, Reno realized that neither of them believed him and he let go in momentary defeat, landing roughly on his elbows on the floor. "Ow, fuck _me_!" he swore.

"Language," the dark man scolded but honestly, he never really meant it and Reno never learned anyways. Crossing his arms with his hand lightly supporting his forehead, not looking anymore as he realized it would be a while before he would have sex today, Tseng sighed. "Alright. How long has this been going on? How long have you felt so strongly for General Sephiroth?"

"Hell if I know!" Reno replied, dusting himself off as he got to his feet. Once he had righted himself to his own satisfaction, the redhead leaned into the Silver General, smiling, arms reaching around that yummy torso.

"General," Tseng didn't see the groping as his hand still shielded his eyes but he did hear the shuffling of expensive material. "When di-… Reno... *ahem* Thank you... General, when did you first notice the change in him?" The only possibility was... _oh dear..._

Sephiroth had narrowed his eyes as he watched the exchange between the two of them. For a moment, he was very tempted to pinch himself to see if this wasn´t just a really weird dream, because it seemed so very ludicrous and surreal! He had a headache already though, and the pain made it very clear that he wasn´t asleep, unfortunately. To make it worse, his phone was buzzing again in his pocket, but the general ignored it for now.

"What change?" he asked sardonically, glaring daggers at Reno and then at Tseng, (who wasn´t to blame for this at all, except for the fact that they were still standing here in the damn hallway for everyone to see!) Since sarcasm wouldn´t get them anywhere and certainly wouldn´t solve the problem, he just added curtly, "I have no idea. He just suddenly kept following me from the labs."

_The labs..._ Yes, it was just as Tseng had suspected. "General, I have reason to believe that Professor Hojo has tampered with Reno..." Turning to the smitten redhead, who was sitting on the floor now, idly and lovingly brushing a hand up one of the Silver General's lovely, powerful lower legs, Tseng reached over to grasp Reno's chin so that the young man would look at him. "Reno, did the Professor give you anything when you went to see him today?" Inwardly, Tseng found himself all the more relieved that _he_ hadn't been the one to go visit Hojo today.

"Mm, n-… yes!" The lightbulb came on and Reno's face was incredulous. "Some nasty glowing ice-cream that tasted like crap!" All at once, from the memory and aftertaste alone, the redhead's tongue came out and he started frantically wiping at it as if that would help.

Sephiroth groaned. _Hojo..._ He should have known. Nothing good ever came out when that _creep_ was involved. "I suggest you go find him and get an antidote then. And fast, before I take care of the problem my way." Roughly, he shoved Reno´s persistent hand away from his leg, growling at the lovesick redhead.

"No, General, why don't _you_ go find him? I doubt President Shinra will appreciate you bumping off one of his only two present Turks. I have an important meeting that cannot be missed." Not to mention Tseng's mouth was watering for some executive cock. "I leave my subordinate in your capable hands. Please do excuse me." Tseng was smirking as he ruffled Reno's hair, gave a respectful nod to General Sephiroth and was on his way. Who knew, perhaps this experience would bring the two closer somehow? The SOLDIER and Turk branches of command had always been tense friends. It might do some good.

"I am at yer service, sweet thing," Reno rose and bowed rather clumsily with an elated look on his face. "How can I fulfill your every desire?"

"Don´t you dare leave that _thing_ here with me-"

But Tseng was already gone.

Frustrated, the General made a mental note to get back at the Head Turk later, but for now, he had to get rid of the redheaded nuisance. "Why don´t you go die?" he asked Reno too sweetly, and then turned around to bark at the next best employee, "Get me Hojo!" The poor man almost jumped out of his skin and then frantically nodded his head, stuttering a few 'yes sir, right away, sir's, before he hurried down the floor to the elevator. Sephiroth kept his expression stony and finally walked into his office.

Reno trailed behind him with a big grin on his face. The General couldn't mean that surely. He _liked_ Reno… When he rounded the corner into the large, yet spartan office, Reno's eyes lit up when he thought of something he could do for his crush. Sephiroth had sat heavily down in his chair, trying his best to ignore the fact that there was anyone else in his personal domain.

"I know what you need!" the redhead quipped, "A neck massage!"

Even as the words left his lips, he was already creeping up behind the silver haired man, fingertips lacing into that thick, gorgeous mane. "Ohhh," Reno moaned when he felt that long neck, and those silky strands brushing over the back of his fingers, which already started to touch and feel. As much as he wanted to relieve Sephiroth's tension, he _needed_ to be touching him! He just needed it or he felt he would go crazy!

_Oh gods, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Get your dirty paws off me this very instant or I will- oh... that´s... nice..."

His resistance melting away, Sephiroth sagged back into his chair, glaring the secretary away that had followed them to make sure everything was all right. Nothing was all right, of course, but while they were stuck here, waiting for Hojo anyway, Sephiroth could as well enjoy a little neck massage. Reno was surprisingly good at this, kneading away all the stress and tension with dexterous fingers that had Sephiroth close his eyes and grunt, "More to the right."

Reno whimpered obediently, "Mm-hm… ohhhh boy…" Pressing his erection against the back of the occupied chair, the redhead eagerly moved to do as he was tol-

"Just _WHAT _goes on here?"

Blazing emerald eyes burned their way into first one man's skull then the other's, settling on a matching set of feline orbs, this one, a bit startled. Silently, and before Reno knew it, he was being propelled away from his silver paramour, a helpless, desperate sob escaping him as he hit the floor, sliding across it as he noticed another lithe personage looming behind him.

_Yep, seeing double now, definitely going crazy…_ Reno decided.

"K-kitten!" Stupefied, the General sat ramrod straight in his chair, staring in horror at the furious young man towering over him. "It´s not what it looks like," he smoothly announced, trying to downplay the situation. Inwardly, he was cringing though. Of all inconvenient times for Yazoo to appear...

"So, nothing hn?" An icy claw had its cold grasp around Yazoo's heart and the young man found it very difficult to breathe. His eyes threw a glance at the usurper, lying in a pathetic, crumpled heap on the floor. "You aren't cheating on me, are you now? Because Shiva help you, Brother, if you are…" A sharp steel gunblade slipped quietly against Sephiroth's pretty throat.

"Of course not. I would never cheat on you," Sephiroth replied in a low, placating voice as if he was speaking to a child, lifting his hands to calm the young man down. His eyes flickered to the door though. "I understand that the situation might be misleading, but could you... just lower your voice a bit, hm?" He flashed Yazoo a tiny, brilliant smile, the one that usually got him whatever he wanted and a few extras in addition.

The blade at his throat wasn´t very comfortable either and could have been easily removed by a flick of Sephiroth´s hand, but right now, he didn´t want to agitate his lover anymore than he already was. Crisis management was one of Sephiroth´s strong points. He never failed. His thin, slightly stressed smile widened a bit as he said in a patronizing manner, "Now, let´s sort this out like adults, all right? You know I don´t want anyone but you." He completely ignored the Turk.

Inwardly, Yazoo knew that Sephiroth would never actively _try_ to cheat on him. However, there was so much sweet ass at this company, including his older "brother," Cloud Strife, who had a history with Big Brother. "You say that but the fact is, you were ill-attentive with me on the phone and promptly hung up on me to spend time with… _that._" Irritated, Yazoo's steely eyes shifted toward the redhead's body and the obvious erection drew his attention now that there was no furniture to hide it.

"And what is _that_?" he asked his brother icily, meaning the stiff flesh that prodded against black trousers.

"That´s not my fault," Sephiroth promptly and defensively replied, crossing his arm over his chest, glowering at the Turk. 'See what mess you got me into, it´s all your fault! You´ll pay for this, be sure of that' was the silent, caustic message, but the Turk probably didn´t care. For a very brief moment, the general contemplated telling Yazoo what was really going on, but if he explained to the already-agitated young man that he was stuck with a love-crazed Turk he wouldn´t ever get the bloody mess out of his expensive carpet...

"Look, I am sorry, we were just talking about some boring, but important matters that are not worth being specified, and we won´t take much longer... so why don´t you go home, and I will meet you for lunch in about an hour?" The meaningfully-arched eyebrow indicated that they wouldn´t be having anything to eat except for each other.

"No," Yazoo countered, "I wouldn't dream of leaving now. I find it hard to believe that it's boring when your colleague is so hard…" If Sephiroth wanted to get physical stimulation elsewhere, the jealous youth would make it very _hard_ for him indeed. Sheathing his beloved Velvet Nightmare again in its holster, Yazoo stalked his redheaded prey, who was only now just getting to his feet, looking very ready to move toward the general again. "Reno, is it?" Long, slender fingertips settled on broad shoulders and slipped down a wiry frame, over slim hips…

"So you are interested in my Brother, are you?" His cold eyes took in the fact that the Turk seemed a bit confused when those bright, blue orbs looked at him. However, the silver haired youth's anger bubbled up inside him again when that lustful gaze settled back on his brother and Yazoo found the Turk's cloth-covered cock, squeezing it, hard.

"I-I'm… sorry…" Reno sobbed, urgency overflowing in his voice, "I _need _him… I need him so bad it hurts!"

With a lifted brow and a murderous gaze, Yazoo squeezed harder, making Reno gasp in pain as the cold youth looked back at the Silver General, eyes demanding whatever explanation could possibly pass this off as boring yet important.

"He´s drugged," Sephiroth finally explained, shoulders slumping a bit with resignation. "Hojo made him eat something and since then, Reno has been strange. Hojo is on his way here though. It can only be a matter of minutes to set it straight again." The General didn´t feel much pity for the whining redhead, seeing how he had humiliated Sephiroth earlier, but he did hope that Yazoo´d be placated now...

"Oh." Yazoo blinked, easing up on his tight grasp to take a closer look at the Turk. Reno's brow was sweaty and his face was flushed and his eyes gazed on his lover with complete adoration. Another look at Sephiroth told Yazoo that the General couldn't be sneaking around at all because he looked a bit tired and more concerned that Yazoo would forgive him. "Well, I guess that explains the way you acted on the phone..." He wasn't completely convinced because things were not always what they seemed and it did irk him to see firsthand how someone looked at his partner with such love. Yazoo didn't want Sephiroth to choose anyone else but him.

"Hm," Sephiroth nodded and leaned back against his chair, glad that the worst part was over. Yazoo seemed understanding now, which would make things a lot easier... At just that very moment Hojo entered the room as well, looking creepily amused and as if butter wouldn´t melt in his mouth. Adjusting his glasses, he asked into the room, "You summoned me? What can I do for you?"

"Hn," Yazoo piped up, "Life was moving steadily and then you feed the Turk something and then all of a sudden, someone needs you... Why did you drug this man?" The silver haired youth wanted this problem fixed as soon as possible so that he could have that special lunch break the general had promised... and he wanted it _alone_ with his lover.

Hojo lifted his brow at the sarcastic youth and the whimpering redhead, before his attention was drawn to the General himself, who had stood as well, coming around the table and towering over the doctor, saying in a controlled but menacing tone, "I want you to fix it. Now."

"I see..." Hojo adjusted his glasses anew, still smiling his creepy smile. "Well, there is only one successful way of getting rid of the effect. But I am not sure your paramour will approve." Hojo´s eyes flickered towards Yazoo, letting on that he knew very well about the secret relationship between the two of them.

Yazoo slowly let go of Reno's erect cock and straightened, trying not to look so obviously like Sephiroth's "paramour," but secretly, he was delighted that _someone_ knew, even if it was _this_ old letch.

"What is it...?" he asked carefully.

"Well, for the spell to be broken, the poisoned one needs to have sexual intercourse with the object of his desires," Hojo explained sweetly, finding it quite interesting how pale the General could go in less than a second.

"Oh yes!" An overjoyed shout came from Reno, and Yazoo looked back over his shoulder to see the Turk murmuring to himself happily after that outburst, a rosy flush on his cheeks, and a goofy smile on his face. His hand had crept down to massage the hurt away from his abused groin but somehow, the redhead had gotten distracted from his task and was now idly stroking it through black suit pants, his smoldering blue eyes fixed on the Silver General.

"Absolutely not," Yazoo said curtly, looking straight at his lover and then to the spindly little man who was attempting to fuck up their life for his amusement.

Hojo just gave a little shrug. "It´s the only way. Well, if you excuse me then, I have another experiment to conduct... unless anyone wants to volunteer?" Everyone was busy looking somewhere else and so the professor just left with a mad, amused chuckle.

Sephiroth closed the door behind the man for some privacy, rubbing his temple. "What now?"

"I..." Reno was still grinning _and_ stroking, "I say we give it a shot, yo!" With lightning-fast reflexes, the redhead was on his new love, opening that long leather coat, slipping his hands inside. "Ohhh, Seph... I have dreamed of this for... at least the last twenty minutes."

As a slick pink tongue slithered out to attack one of Sephiroth's nipples again, a black leather glove had grasped Reno's ponytail and jerked his head back so that the young man had to look into Yazoo's cold, emerald eyes that weren't at all accommodating or generous.

Sephiroth was busy rearranging his coat and glowering at the redhead, so he could avoid Yazoo´s very unhappy scowl directed at him. As if any of this was Sephiroth´s fault... "Now, let´s think about this rationally for a moment, shall we?" He had managed to summon a thin smile he didn´t feel like, but someone had to coordinate stuff here.

"Aha," Yazoo said, a little less than enthusiastic about his epiphany. "So you _do_ want to sleep with him, then?" Sighing in defeat, he regretfully let go of the wild red tail in his hand and immediately, Reno was back on course.

"Mmm, Seph... oh gods!" the redhead murmured happily between wet licks. Gods, Sephiroth's nipple tasted like heaven! Yazoo walked over to his lover's desk, plopping down in that chair he'd given the General so much head in, simply watching, not really moved to leave and not really moved to fight it at the moment.

"Wha-wait, no!" Sephiroth hissed at the redhead, (unsuccessfully) trying to get him away from his nipples while talking to Yazoo. "I don´t want to, I am just suggesting that we might have to entertain the possible idea of considering it as a potential option in case all else fails." He groaned, as Reno´s persistent fingers were exploring his groin, pushing them away, but not to much avail.

"I'm considering it..." Yazoo replied, a bit defensively as he couldn't help but gasp at how hard his brother was. "... but you _are_ enjoying this, don't lie to me." His brow sourly lifted to hide the fact that his own shaft grew hard at watching his lover teased to arousal like this, so he had to cross his legs and his cheeks became a bit warm. Though he tried to turn his gaze out the window as if he couldn't watch, Yazoo found that it was impossible _not_ to look at something so compelling.

"L-let me..." Reno had succeeded in opening Sephiroth's leather pants and a whimper escaped him as he feasted his eyes on all that glorious flesh. Licking his lips, the Turk excitedly dropped to his knees on the office floor, leaning close to breathe in the scent of this powerful man, nuzzling that large cock with his nose before licking once over the tip.

"I´m not enjoying anything!" Sephiroth objected, grasping Reno´s hair and pretending to pull him away from his hard cock, while at the same time, secretly pushing the man closer. Ah yes, he wanted the Turk to take it in his potty mouth and suck it like it was the best thing he´d ever had… which it probably was... Sephiroth deserved some compensation for all the trouble after all. "I am just saying that we just should get this over with asap so we can go on with our lives and forget about it," he panted, eyes still on Yazoo.

Reno moaned as he accepted Sephiroth's cock into his mouth eagerly, setting about his work of worshiping all that rosy flesh. "Mmmm," he cooed with his mouth full. He hadn't been the one to suck much cock honestly as be sucked. He knew how he liked it though and he would give it his all, show the Silver General what he could do in the hopes of being impaled on this impressive shaft.

Despite his discomfort, Yazoo rose and approached them, lingering close so that his own groin pressed against the back of Reno's bobbing head and he looked up into his lover's eyes challengingly. "Does it feel good, Brother, the little Turk's mouth on you?"

"It does," Sephiroth replied dryly, looking down at the eager Turk and pushing inside that sucking wet hole further. There was no denying it, Yazoo could see it anyways. The boy was quite hard _himself_. Maybe this wouldn´t be so bad after all. The day had started stressful and this way, Sephiroth would get some relief. "And what about you? Like what you see?"

Yazoo let his eyes slowly wander over every flash of his brother's cock escaping that pretty little mouth. "Hn." After a moment, the youth lost himself in watching Reno pleasure his lover and he even felt grateful that he was able to watch Sephiroth's face all the better, rather than from what he could see from the redhead's point of view. Slipping gloved fingertips into red locks, Yazoo petted Reno leniently and the Turk looked up with the General's cock still in this mouth and leaned his cheek upon one of the silver haired youth's open palms before he took Sephiroth all the way in, relaxing his throat, greatly encouraged.

Sighing, Yazoo finally allowed, "Fine then."

Sephiroth couldn´t help the smirk that spread on his lips. "Get naked," he ordered into Yazoo´s direction. "And get the lube from my drawer." His lover should have some fun then as well, if he was being so generous. To Reno, he said, "Get your dick out. Let my brother have a look at it and see if it suits him." He rocked forward again, emphasizing his plans by bumping his own dick against the back of Reno´s throat.

Reno whimpered again, his hands trembling as he opened his pants and freed his aching erection from the confines of his uniform.

"So bossy," Yazoo quipped but he did move to do what he was told. The sooner this was over with, the better, and he was hardly one to turn down pleasure when it was offered to him so spontaneously. Slipping off his leather gloves, Yazoo quickly undressed the redheaded Turk.

"Reno, is it? Well, Reno, how would you like my brother's thick, juicy cock inside your little wiry ass, hn?" His words caused Reno to moan as he scuffled on the floor to help Yazoo rid himself of the constrictive clothing. If he hadn't been so blinded by his need for General Sephiroth, he might have been uneasy at how agreeable the silver youth was being with him. However, Reno hardly worried about much.

"Be sure to play with his balls. He likes that," Yazoo didn't hesitate to give tips where he could. Kneeling down behind the redhead, the silver haired youth whispered wetly in his ear, "Spread your legs for me, Turk... and touch yourself. Let my brother see how much you want him."

Reno looked up into feline, green eyes high above him as his head bobbed forward and back on Sephiroth's cock. His hand grasped hold of his own piece and he shamelessly stroked his leaking shaft while the other hand cupped the general's illustrious balls. Yazoo was looking over his shoulder, a satisfied smirk on his face, pressing his own erection into that cute little cleft once before two long lubed digits wriggled their way inside Reno's entrance. The redhead's body stiffened and he swallowed the general whole once more with an "Mmmmmm" and a muffled gasp.

The way Reno stuck his butt out for Yazoo to finger it provided Sephiroth with a pretty good view of what was going on and he very much enjoyed it. Reno was a surprisingly good cock sucker, and when he started to massage Sephiroth´s balls as well, the General gave a low growl of pleasure. "Prepare yourself," he uttered towards the kitten, wanting to see Yazoo fingerfuck himself while he pushed his fingers up Reno´s ass at the same time. Yazoo was most gorgeous when he fucked himself in front of Sephiroth, never holding back but showing just how much it turned him on being watched...

Handing the bottle of lube to his lover, Yazoo dipped his fingertips into the generous amount that Sephiroth squeezed onto his palm. Crooking them, he led the softly moaning Reno (and consequently, the attached General,) over to the side of the desk where he lay against it, spreading his legs for his love. Inside, he was still rather sulky about this situation but as he started to tease his entrance, he noticed Sephiroth's eyes gazing at him and the youth's lips twitched up in a small smirk. "Like what _you_ see, Brother?"

"I love it," Sephiroth purred, gripping Reno´s head harder and fucking his mouth with slow, sensual thrusts that mirrored Yazoo´s lazy movements around his hole. Now, hadn´t the day taken a rather good turn? The General thought so as he watched his lover getting ready to be fucked. They hadn´t had other partners yet, mainly because their relationship was a secret and because Yazoo was in a habit of being quite jealous, but this was really good... Reno was still fisting his red cock as well, eagerly sucking Sephiroth off like a professional slut. The long haired man couldn´t wait to pound into that ass and hear the redhead scream.

"Hnnn," Yazoo closed his eyes, letting his fingertips breach his tight muscle, at the same time, slipping a third finger inside Reno. The silver haired youth began to rock his own hips in time with his brother's, his pelvis starting to ride his fingers as he gradually added a second and then a third. "Ohhhh yesssss," he moaned softly as he stabbed his fingertips inside the redhead to find that tiny pleasure bundle. Reno's body spasmed as he lurched forward to swallow more of the General's cock. Curling his fingertips, Yazoo began to gasp and his mewls began to ring out along with the redhead's. "You ready... Brother?" He didn't know how much more his body could take of this torment. Yazoo needed cock inside him _now!_

"So ready," Sephiroth breathed, pulling the redhead away from his cock, after one last sharp shove. The cool air on his wet dick was chilling, but Sephiroth wouldn´t take it for long. "Turn around," he instructed the Turk, who eagerly swayed around on his knees, presenting his moist asshole to the general. Sephiroth crouched down behind him, letting his cock poke against the entrance to give the Turk a taste of what was to come. Then he leaned forward though to say lowly into Reno´s ear, "I am going to allow you to fuck my brother. If you fail to satisfy him or if you hurt him, you´ll die. Understood?" Yazoo wasn´t the only one to get jealous.

"Y-yeah!" Reno grunted his acknowledgement, unable to think straight with the very thing he had been dreaming about inside of him nudging at the entrance to his body right as they spoke. He wouldn't hurt anything or anyone that was so important to his wet dream of a crush. The orders and the dominance weren't doing anything to quell Reno's lust, only spurred it on. "C-C'mere, lil bro..." Grasping Yazoo's hips, the redhead excitedly fingered the youth's entrance as he felt long fingertips removed. "So tight... unh..."

"G-get on with it," Yazoo groaned, "I'm... ready for you."

"You sure?" Reno asked, nervous that he might end up in trouble.

Yazoo grasped the redhead's cock and guided it to his entrance impatiently. "Y-yes of course! Fuck me already..." he hitched, trying in vain to impale himself on Reno's tip. "Ohhh!" It was a good-sized cock indeed!

"Let me show you how to do it," Sephiroth uttered into the redhead´s ear, witnessing their antics. He spread Reno´s cheeks wide like a fruit to expose the delicious inner flesh. His thumb brushed over the wrinkled entrance, briefly dipping inside, but then he pressed the tip of his cock against it and slowly, the muscle loosened and let him inside. Inch by inch, the flesh ate his slick cock up, until he glided inside easily to the last bit, buried to the hilt in Reno´s damn tight ass!

"Unhhhh!" Reno groaned as he sat on the General's thick, long member, reveling in the feel of how strange and wonderful it was. "I feel... so close to you, sir..." He wasn't much for formalities and respectful titles but for how he felt about such things, Reno couldn't have shown Sephiroth more regard in this moment. He mirrored the deliciousness of what he had felt, carefully pressing inside the silver haired youth, pulling their bodies close. The little one was very much like his big brother and Reno felt so spoiled, surrounded by Sephiroth, his senses full of the Silver General, breathing him, tasting him, fucking and being fucked by him...

Yazoo gazed out the window of his brother's office as he could not see what went on behind him but he could feel the redhead's breathing on his shoulder and light, hungry kisses to his heated skin. He could hear his big brother back there; feel the slow intensity of his thrusts into Reno's ass, which in turn set the rhythm of how the redhead fucked him. Feeling cool fingertips around his waist, Yazoo rotated his own pelvis in Reno's lap. He could see many office windows across the way and the backs of many working heads...

"That´s it," the General praised, continuing his slow rocking. His cock pumped inside Reno´s tight channel, widening and stretching it, making it clench around his erection. Reno might not be used to taking so much cock at once, because Sephiroth was really exceptionally advanced down there... His one hand slipped over Reno´s hips and down to the kitten´s leg and further around, till his fingertips stroked over a warm, leaking boner. "How´s that, kitten? Does he fuck you good?"

"Anhhh, Brother!" Yazoo gasped, loving the feel of his brother's hands on him. "Yes! He fucks me so... good!" His arm went back to reach around Reno's neck, "Three cheers for the... Turk-nn!" His other hand reached down to hold his brother's forearm gently, rubbing over it lightly. Reno grunted again at the praise and absently, his fingertips trailed up to roll Yazoo's nipple between slim digits. "My pleasure... lil Bro."

"Your ass isn´t too bad either," Sephiroth grunted, picking up the pace. His cock was gliding in and out of the tight tunnel so easily now that it had become a bit wider, and Sephiroth´s balls slapped loudly against the firm flesh of the Turk´s butt. They were both arching into him, and their pants and moans filled the room. Sephiroth wished he had a camera to catch this epic moment of dirty lust and feral fucking.

"Unhhh-Seph!" Reno groaned, his own arm slipping around the General's long neck and holding him close, seizing his chance, pulling Yazoo closer to them so that their slick bodies rubbed together with each thrust. _I love you... I love you so much! _It wasn't his style to say such a thing out loud, especially since he knew it was unrequited. Turning his head, Reno sought out the General's lips. Sweet little pink and perfect lips...

Sephiroth let it slide, distracting the kitten, (who was making extremely sexy, needy sounds) by stroking his cock hard, while the General plundered the Turk´s mouth. Every time he thrust into Reno, the man made a little moaning noise and sighed into their battling tongues, so that Sephiroth started to fuck him even harder. They were rocking back and forth, Yazoo on his knees on the desk, Reno just behind, stuffing his cock inside the boy´s ass whenever he in turn got stabbed by Sephiroth´s large dick. Their movements lost their earlier laziness and elegance and started to become desperate and wild, as if all three of them were just trying to get off by all means.

Yazoo had become mesmerized by the sounds of heavy breathing and his own cries of pleasure, the fact that any time now, or perhaps already, they might be seen here by any one of these stuck-up Shinra fucks. His hips started to buck into his brother's moving fist and then back onto Reno's hard rod. His arm reached up to wrap around his brother's neck and he lay his head back on the redhead's shoulder, staring dreamily up into the blue sky above.

A small, nagging voice in Reno's mind told him that somehow, this was all wrong, but he was too busy kissing the General with complete abandon to really pay attention to it. Hot, hungry, steamy kisses... Sephiroth's tongue in his mouth... Sephiroth's... tongue... in Reno's... mouth? His cock and ass were being assaulted by silver gods and it all felt so... "Mm..." the redhead made to protest but his mouth was being mercilessly plundered by that masterful, dominating tongue. He was being held close too by the little one. They were all one slick, heated mess in each other's arms and... Reno's body started to shudder with the quake of the most massive orgasm he'd had in ages. He quivered as his upper back was supported on a lean, well-muscled chest, the most perfect body he had ever felt against him. _So... wrong... _yet he gave himself over to the pleasure momentarily and warm seed shot out into the little brother's ass.

"Ohhhh," Yazoo's breath grew ragged as his orgasm began to overtake him. "Brother... Reno..." Hugging them close, the silver haired youth felt his brother's fist squeeze him deliciously and he came, white semen flowing out over those nimble fingers and his own inner thighs. "Fuck..."

Sephiroth abandoned all restraints and pounded into the redhead like a machine, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. His cock rammed inside Reno like he was attempting to drill a hole with a percussion drill, and he gripped the guy´s hips hard, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh. To muffle his shout when he came, the general bit down on Reno´s shoulder, leaving a furious red mark there and then he coated the inside of the Turk with his thick, creamy semen. With a last few thrusts, he stopped, pulling out and watching the cum drip out of Reno´s red, speed-fucked hole. "That was satisfying."

Carefully lifting Yazoo and setting him so that the boy was the one leaning against his brother's chest, Reno slowly shifted away, blush staining his cheeks as he felt the slick substance trickling down his inner thighs and the insides of his buttocks. Just _how_ did he get here? "That was... seriously fucked up..." Shuffling nervously for his clothes on the floor, Reno dressed as quickly as he could.

Yazoo, sated and delightfully languid, lay tiredly against Sephiroth's chest with a quirk of his lips. "Why so shy now, Reno? You certainly don't strike one as the shy type."

Sephiroth was slightly amused as well, leaning against the desk, lazily stroking over his lover´s head as he watched Reno hectically gather his clothing. Hojo was right, the poison must have been neutralized now; otherwise the abrupt change in attitude would have been strange. They had fucked that little mongrel so good... "Whenever you feel like going down to the labs, just do us all a favor and don´t put anything there in your mouth," he advised with a wryly-lifted eyebrow. "Next time, you might not get away with it so easily."

Reno's blush deepened and he simply muttered, "Perverts," before walking out of the office. His whole body was feeling happy and blissfully tired and the next time creepy little scientists offered him food, he would clamp his mouth shut tighter than a nun's legs.

"That wasn´t so bad, was it?" Sephiroth smirked, taking Yazoo by the chin and tilting his head up for a taste of those lips. His brother appeared a bit sullen still, but Sephiroth´s fierce kiss melted that icy look away. "What do you say about a little desert?"

The full moon shone into one window in particular over Edge that night and the sounds of rustling sheets and heavy breathing could be heard... a flash of red hair could be seen, rosy, flushed skin... "On the mattress, a certain fiery Turk thrust his slick aroused cock into his own fist, a fierce blush in his cheeks. His mind was adrift on a sea of silver hair, long limbs... _Ohhh, Seph..._ The redhead damned himself for his weakness but although the strange spell over him had been broken, the realities of what it would be like to be with the Silver General were still very fresh in his mind, on his skin... Reno could still feel the squeezing on his cock from where the little one rode him, could almost feel him in his arms. _Lil Bro… _Although he knew he was condemned to Ifrit's fire, how he longed for ice...

* * *

><p><strong> Hm, someone interested in a sequel?<strong>


End file.
